True To You
by Rin Kagamine-Sohma
Summary: It's about my 2 chara's, Aila and Miyuki. Aila falls in love and Miyuki kinda helps her.  I suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic. Read and tell me what you think! BTW, It's mainly romance.. Rated M for use of language
1. 1st Day

**I Own NOTHING!(except my own chara's) Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and I completely respect and worship her.. Enjoy. BTW, this is my first Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 1**

Both girls sat right at the back of the room. Many turned their heads just to stare..  
The girl with purpley-grey hair had glossy biege coloured eyes. She was quiet and had a slender body.  
The other girl had platinum blonde hair and aqua coloured eyes, she was also quiet, but seemed to have an outgoing personality, and had an atheletic body, like she was made for sports.

_"Twins?" _many thought _"Maybe phaternal, but not identical?"_

**RIINNNGGG RIINNNGGG...**

Home room had just finished..  
The 2 girls rised and headed for the door, holding hands. The blonde had an expression between frightend and was unexplainable...  
The girls walked to their next class. Literature.

"Okay class. This is Aila and Yuki. Please make them feel welcome.." the teacher said to quiet room of students. "Girls, there's a seat next to Momiji."  
Yuki sat next to Aila, was sitting next to Momiji, whom was sitting next to Hatsuharu.  
_I knew it was them, but I hadn't seen Aila and Yuki in years.." _Momiji thought  
Haru then wrote a note to Momiji saying  
_"How long has it been? 5-6 years?"  
_Momiji nodded, It had been a while since they had seen the twins.  
45 minutes had passed, Aila and Yuki had been reading this entire time.

******LUNCH-TIME.**

Momiji & Haru showed the twins around the school, then they went to meet up with Yuki, Kyo & Tohru.  
Come to think of it, but it had been a while since either of the twins had seen any of their family.  
Aila and Yuki already knew Tohru, because one day Tohru was walking, she completley spaced out, then she ran into a pole.  
Aila and Yuki just happened to be behind her and helped her up and they'd all been friends ever since..

Aila immediantly rushed over to Tohru and game her a hug  
"I haven't seen you in ages.. How are you?" Aila asked happily  
"I'm good, it's so nice to see you too!" Tohru replied, not knowing what to say because she hadn't really seen her for a while..

_'How do they know Tohru?' Yuki thought, as he approached the three girls chattering away._

Yuki began explaining to, Haru and Momiji, how they knew Tohru, while Aila was pre-occupied with someone else...

**Please tell me what you think and tell me what I need to do to improve, and also I need a Title for it. It's either "In Time, I hope he will notice me" or "All In Due Time" **

**xxx **


	2. A Four Letter Word

Chapter 2

But she wasn't pre-occupied with just anyone, no, she was pre-occupied with Kyo!

The orange-haired boy approached the gorgeous twins.

Aila was gazing with desire in her eyes as his hair swayed from side to side in the afternoon breeze.

'Wow, I've never noticed how cute he looks when he does that.' she thought dreamily.

He soon passed her, his scent filling the very air they both breathed. It was indescribable.

She soon snapped out of the dreamy trance and returned to reality.

Immediantly, she turned around and bear hugged him.

"What are you doing" said Kyo as he stared blankly at her arm around him.

She giggled in reply.

"Aw, can't I hug you any more Kyo" she said trying to look cute and innocent, while tightening the hug.

"Whatever!" he replied

He looked at Miyuki, and she murmured a small chuckle.

"You didn't mind when we were younger!" she said

"Hmm..." he

After that the day went quite slow.

"We're home!" Aila yelled as she entered the large hallway...

Miyuki followed closely behind..

A small group was circled on the lounges in the hallway to the far left.

"You know what? It really pisses me off when you have a party and you don't tell us!" Aila said, now enraged…

Heads turned once the girl had finished her small speech.

"You incompetent fool. This is no party. This small congregation is a meeting." Her mother snapped at her.

"FOOL! WHO YOU CALLING FOOL, BITCH!" Aila said in her loudest voice.

"How Dare You Use Such Language And Direct It At Me! I have had enough of you. In fact, I'm sick of both of you!"

"WHAT! Miyuki hasn't done anything!" Aila said, still pissed.

"Exactly, now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

In a blink of an eye, Aila was at the feet on her mother.

"NOOOO! Don't kick us out" she pleaded

**FIVE MINUTES LATER.**

"I'll get you all. All of you!" Aila screamed as she was flung over the shoulder of a massive body guard.

"It's okay Aila, our time will come." Miyuki said calmly "Our time will come…"

They soon, were drove to a forest and were let out.

Aila and Miyuki each dragged a large suitcase behind them as they trekked along the dirt path.

In the distance they saw a large, old structured house.

'_A house? Yay, we're saved. We won't have to live in the forest.'_

Aila started to pace up her walking, Miyuki caught on and followed until they reached the house..

"Wow, it's beautiful." Aila said to Miyuki, speechlessly.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door slowly opened only for them to be greeted by..

"Tohru?" Aila said curiously "Do you live here?"

"Uh, yes, I do.. Please, come in." she said politely.

Both girls rolled their suitcases into the beautiful house.

'_Surely, she doesn't live alone…' _Miyuki thought.


	3. Their New Home

Chapter 3

"Is this your house?" Aila asked Tohru curiously, while she inspected the hallway.

"No, it isn't, but I do like it very much. It quite beautiful, actually…" Tohru replied, in her normal cheery voice.

"Yes, it is beautiful. Isn't it Aila?" Miyuki said emotionless.

"Who owns this place then?" Aila said ignoring Miyuki's emotionless question.

"Tohru, my delicate, precious flower… Do we have company?" a familiar voice rang.

"SHIGURE! THAT SON OF A BITCH, PERVERTED, MAN-WHORE FUCK!" Aila said disgusted, "I should've known!"

Tohru look at Aila shocked "You know Shigure?"

"Sadly, yes I do. He's mine and Miyuki's cousin! And he is perverted, as you may already know!" Aila said in a normal tone, trying to stay calm.

"Tohru?" Shigure called as he entered the hallway, "Oh, so we do have company."

"You're SICK! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Aila said furiously

"Oh, why hello Aila. How nice to see you too. And, Miyuki. You're looking as beautiful as I can ever recall."

"I'll go make some tea." Tohru said eager to leave the room.

"I will accompany you, Miss Tohru." Miyuki followed

Both Shigure and Aila nodded and continued their feud, only to be interrupted by Yuki.

"Good Afternoon, Aila." Yuki spoke with a soft tone as he smacked Shigure up the side of his head with a thick dictionary.

"Hi, Yuki." She replied, after she had calmed down

"May I ask you why we have the pleasure of Miyuki and yourself accompanying us this evening?"

"Well… Our parents… See… Ah… They kinda, sorta… kicked Miyuki and I out…" she said embarrassed.

"…."

There was an awkward silence as Shigure and Yuki stared at each other with shock.

Aila finally broke that silence "Let's just put it this way. If Miyuki and I stay, Tohru will have less household chores to do."

A small light bulb went off in Shigure's mind. _'I won't have to do ANYTHING!' _ He thought excitedly.

"Well, now that you've put it that way, I think that would be alright." Shigure said.

"Miss Honda wouldn't stress as much." Yuki added

"Yay, it's settled then, we move in tonight!" Aila jumped with joy.

"WHAT? Don't you think that's a bit soon?" Shigure said, as he started to stress a little bit.

"Well where exactly will we sleep tonight then?" Aila said pouting

Shigure fell for her pout and agreed. "Yuki, get Kyo to help carry the bags up."

"Whose room are they staying in?" Yuki asked

That was something Shigure surely hadn't thought about…

**MOMENTS LATER**

"Take your pick, Storage Closet, Kyo's Room or Yuki's Room?" Shigure said with a devilish smile

"Uh, what's in the Storage Closet?" Aila asked curiously, hoping it was linen.

They opened the door to the Storage Closet. There was a mop, a bucket and an enormously large spider with the biggest legs and body Aila had ever seen…

"OH MY FUCKING SHIT! HOLY GOD!" she said..

The spider then ran towards her and chased her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. HELP, IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" Aila screamed as the massive spider followed her, until Miyuki finally picked it up and threw it outside.

"Miyuki, this is why I love you!" Aila said in relief, as she hugged the purple haired girl.

"Aw, I love you too.." Shigure said hugging both the girls..

Aila immediately smacked him over the head, "I wasn't talking to you, you obnoxious paedophile! I said MIYUKI, dick head!"

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

Yuki had already taken a suitcase to his room and put the other in Kyo's. Miyuki had picked when Aila was being chased by the spider, so that left Aila in Kyo's room.


	4. Reasons

**I Own NOTHING!(except my own chara's) Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and I completely respect and worship her.. Enjoy. BTW, this is my first Fanfiction continued.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reasons**

So many thoughts ran through Aila's mind when Miyuki said "You're sleeping in Kyo's room."

Her dream had finally come true; he was like a god in her eyes. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Kyo tonight, not even a glimpse. Maybe he was sleeping…

Aila was outside, enjoying the blissful afternoon sky, when she heard shouting from inside the house. She walked through the house gracefully; Tohru stared as she passed her.

'_Wow, she's so pretty. I'd be surprised if she said she didn't have a boyfriend!'_ Tohru thought.

She soon entered the living room. Shigure had the same perverted look on his face as he glanced over at her. "Do you look at all women with that crude expression?" she snickered

All eyes were focused on the blonde who stood in the doorway.

"Crude… Expression" Shigure said dumfounded.

"When women walk past you or enter a room, you seem to pull a face. It's kinda… Perverted" she said replied, almost laughing.

There was an awkward silence, -the Hare Hare Yukai, started playing-

Miyuki found Aila's phone and answered it, "Hello, Miyu speaking. I see, hmmm. Well then, okay. I shall tell her, thank-you. Good-bye."

"Well, I don't see why I have to share a room" Kyo started

"Well, Yuki has to share too, so you're no different to him." Shigure replied

"What? That damn rat is nothing like me!" Kyo added "Plus, Yuki doesn't mind having a girl in his room, whereas I do!"

"Well, Tohru offered her room, but there isn't enough room. So you'll have to deal with sharing, okay!" Shigure said ending the conversation "I'm sure Aila doesn't mind, do you?"

Aila was off in a world of her own, "Huh? Yeah, whatever is best?"

"See, she doesn't mind at all." He said, feeling very proud.

"What don't I mind?" she said after snapping out of her tranced world, _'That perverted son of a bitch. He's planning do something to me, while I'm sleeping. Well it's not gonna happen, I'll stay up all night if I have too.'_ She thought to herself..

"You don't mind sharing a room." He replied, but something must've clicked, "I bet you were thinking that I was thinking something dirty, that's what you thought, wasn't it Aila. Do tell me that I'm correct."

"Nah, I don't mind. I've shared a room with Akira, Akana & Mikuru. Akana was the worst though, she's so… Messy and she leaves her clothes everywhere, I mean onetime, I found her bra on my bed-"she said as she was cut off by Kyo.

"Okay, I get it. You've shared a room many times before and you don't mind"

"No, please continue-"Shigure started, but Yuki threw a dictionary at his head.

"You're disgusting…" Yuki said

**Later That Evening**

Miyuki yawned, "You tired Miyu?"

"Yes, today has very eventful, don't you think so?" Miyuki said with emotion

"Hmm… Well, I guess it's not every day your parents kick you out!" she said, then slightly giggled making a joke out of it.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Yuki said

"Well, our parents despise me. Don't ask me why, but they do. But I'm cool with it, you kinda get used to it after a while. Although, I don't see why they love Akana so much, she's really nothing but your average teenage bitch, who likes to stab people. I mean she pulls these freaking ninja knives, that you'd see in Naruto, out of no-where and then she throws them at someone. Usually that someone is me, and I'm like 'Whoa, where do they come from?' and then she laughs. It's overly weird, if you know what I mean?" she said as the conversation changed.

"Uh, your sister seems scary…" Tohru managed to say

"It's not that she's scary or anything, it's just... She's not exactly… Friendly…" Aila finished, then she yawned, put her head on the kotatsu and sighed, "My life is so tiering!"

"Mine too…" Miyuki agreed

"But Miyu, you're so much prettier and smarter than I am… You're perfect!"

"Not even Ails, you're a lot smarter, much more beautiful, and very sociable, unlike me. You're everything I wish I was…" Miyuki said finalising their conversation.

There was another awkward silence. In fact there were a lot of them lately.

This time, Tohru broke the silence, "Aila, Miyuki. Would you like me to go make your beds for you?"

"No, no. That'd be too much trouble." Aila said worryingly

"No, really, it's not any trouble at all; I can help you if you want." Tohru replied

"Really? Thank-you so much! I promise I'll do most of the work." Aila agreed

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Tohru replied and smiled cheerfully.

* * *

**Aila Sakura Mai Sohma.. xx **

**I Love You All, Reviews Pleasee.. (:**


	5. Pleasant Dreams

**I Own NOTHING!(except my own chara's) Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and I completely respect and worship her.. Enjoy. BTW, this is my first Fanfiction continued.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pleasant Dreams**

After making both Aila's and Miyuki's beds, Tohru said good-night and went to bed.

"Well I think it's about time I sleep. I have a manuscript to write tomorrow." Shigure said tiredly

"Night then" Aila said cutely

'_Oh wow, she's so cute when she does that!'_ he thought, while pulling the perverted face.

"That's the perverted face!" Aila said irritated

Shigure then walked out and Aila started watching the commercials on TV.

"Good night, Aila." Yuki said, moments later

"Oh, night, Yuki…" she said softly

'_Everyone must be really tired.. They're all going to bed, it's just me and Kyo..'_ Aila thought as she gazed dazedly at the TV.

Her trance soon snapped and she glanced at his beautifully carved face. She then yawned which drew his attention to her.

"You must be tired" he said, as she had finished yawning

"Oh, not really. It's only 10:30. I usually don't go to bed until 12. So it's kinda early." She said tiredly

"Well, you look tired. You should sleep." He said, looking a bit concerned.

"You look tired too. When are you going to bed?" she tilted her head after she spoke and smiled.

"I will leave when you leave, because I have to turn out all the lights."

Minutes later, Aila stood up unexpectedly, "I'm going to bed now"

Kyo then turned out all the lights and led her to his room. It was fairly large, the floors were covered with tatami mats and the walls were green. It also had a balcony, which overlooked the forest which surrounded the large house.

Aila got into her bed and Kyo turned out the light. It was a full moon that night, so the moon shone through the room perfectly. She could see Kyo's every move and he could see hers. She soon drifted off into a pleasant sleep, dreaming of the orange haired boy whom she now shared a room with.

**6:30 AM – THE NEXT DAY**

Aila awoke to the sun shining onto her face. Her phone started buzzing, "Mmm, It's too early…" she said, as she tried to turn her phone off.

Miyuki then came in and flung Aila over her shoulder and walked down the stairs, ignoring the fact that her and Aila were wearing lacy lingerie.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stair, she placed Aila on her feet and waited for her to wake up.

"I love you, Miyu." Aila said randomly

"I love you too, Ails." Miyuki said emotionally

Miyuki walked into the kitchen with Aila following behind her, "Morning Tohru." Miyuki said happily

"Morning, what's for breakfast…" Aila said sleepily, her stomach grumbled shortly after.

Morning Miyuki, Morning Aila." Tohru said cheerfully, "Well it depends on what you want for breakfast, Aila."

"Um… I think, I'll have some tea." Aila said, unsure of what she wanted

"I will make it for you Ails." Miyuki said politely, "You go sit down with the others, 'kay."

"Did I mention how much I love you, Miyu?" Aila said happily

"Only all the time…" Miyuki replied

As Aila left the kitchen, Tohru said "You and Aila have a lovely relationship, Miyuki."

"Really, you think so?" Miyuki replied, "Aila's always telling me how much she loves me."

"Oh yes, I think she is very grateful to have a wonderful sister like you." Tohru said excitedly.

"I think so too." As Miyuki replied, a smile spread across her face.

* * *

**Aila Sakura Mai Sohma.. xx **

**Reviews Please, and remember: Aila 3's You**


	6. Day 1 At Shigure's

**I Own NOTHING!(except my own chara's) Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and I completely respect and worship her.. Enjoy. BTW, this is my first Fanfiction continued.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Day 1 At Shigure's House **

**6:40AM FRIDAY**

As Aila walked into the living room, Shigure's eyes lit up, when he saw that she was in her underwear-like pyjamas. She then sat next to Kyo and spaced out. This is how her mornings were usually like, but Shigure, Yuki and Kyo didn't know that.

"Uh Aila, you do know that you're in your underwear, right?" Kyo said confused, even though he was basking in the sight as much as Shigure was.

"Huh, these are my summer pyjamas. They look like lingerie, but they're not." She said half dazed, staring at her cyan and baby pink pyjamas

"Well they look absolutely stunning on you. Don't change a thing." Shigure said perversely

"Really, I think so too. Thank-you." Aila said unaware that he was being perverted, "Miyuki is wearing the same, but a different colour, hers is peach and pink."

"Well then, I will have to see for myself, now won't I?" he said

After both Shigure and Aila made their comments, Miyuki walked in with several mugs of green tea on a tray. Shigure's eyes lit up again.

"_So Beautiful. I must restrain myself from taking pictures…"_ Shigure thought

Miyuki placed the mugs on the kotatsu and sat next to Yuki.

"Thank-you, Miyu…" Aila said, as she sipped the tea

Miyuki nodded and sipped her tea.

'_They even sip tea beautifully…'_ he thought, as more perverse thoughts entered his mind.

Everyone soon finished their tea and got ready for school. The day went so fast and they were finally in their last class. Miyuki and Aila had P.E.

Today, it was sprints, knowing that, Aila came first in every one of the sprints, while Miyuki sat out and watched her.

The lesson passed quickly and it was time for them to meet with Tohru, Kyo and Yuki, so they could walk home.

It was a quick walk home. Aila and Miyuki then helped Tohru with dinner.

"Miso Soup with Leeks and Ramen." Tohru said happily, as she placed the bowls in front of everyone, "Enjoy"

Kyo had a sour look on his face as he ate.

"You still really hate Leeks, don't you Kyo-Kyo?" Aila said

Kyo nodded, "Hah, why would you remember something so stupid." He said

"I don't know, I've always been like that, haven't I?" she answered

"For as long as I can remember, you have, Aila. It's just how you are." Shigure said

Aila giggled and finished eating the rest of her dinner.

**7:00PM THAT EVENING**

There was a knock at the door, "I wonder who that could be? I'll be back…" Tohru said, as she rose from the kotatsu and smiled

There was small talk and chattering at the front door.

"Good Evening Tohru" a familiar voice said

"Hello, come in. I'm sure the others will be glad to see you." Tohru asked

"Thank-you Tohru..." the voice replied.

A tall man entered the room, shortly after Tohru.

"Hatori came to visit us tonight." She explained

"Ah Tori… How nice of you to pay us a visit…" Shigure said

"Hmm, I see you have Aila and Miyuki in your presence. Akito wanted to see you two, although she is sick and couldn't make it."

"How nice of her…" Aila said

"Yes, it's very generous of her to take the time and want to see us." Miyuki said

"Indeed" He replied

Aila and Miyuki talked with the others. It was soon 10:00 pm and Aila was starting to get tired.

"Hmm…" She whispered to Miyuki, "I think I might have a hot bath, and then I'll go to bed."

"I will have one after you then…" Miyuki agreed, "Then we will be able to sleep well.

Both girls stood and walked up the stairs

* * *

**Aila Sakura Mai Sohma.. xx **

**Reviews, I love you people so review please..**


	7. Luxurious

**I Own NOTHING!(except my own chara's) Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya and I completely respect and worship her.. Enjoy. BTW, this is my first Fanfiction continued.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Luxurious**

**8:00PM FRIDAY**

After Aila had entered the bathroom, she started disrobed into her underwear and put on a black silk robe. She started to run the bath, but she forgot to lock the door.

Shigure thought Hatori was in there and so he opened the door.

"YOU PERVERT! IS THIS WHAT YOU DO TO POOR TOHRU?" Aila shouted

Shigure immediately shut the door and started having perverse thoughts about Aila. Aila ran over to the door, slammed it closed, then locked it.

'_Omigod… Did he see me in my underwear? I bet he's having perverted thoughts about me… I'm sooo embarrassed…'_ she thought embarrassedly

She pinned her hair up and disrobed from her underwear, then she sat in the warm soapy bubble bath.

"Ahh, now this is luxurious…" she sighed.

Aila didn't lock the door properly, so Miyuki entered the room, locked the door, sat on the toilet lid and accompanied her.

"Shigure is such a freaking pervert!" Miyuki said disgusted.

"I know. If he does that to Tohru, I will literally break him!" She agreed

After a while, Aila got out of the bath and put her underwear on, but there was a problem. She had forgot her pyjamas and Miyuki was already getting undressed.

Aila swiftly dashed through the house in her underwear and silk robe, until she was found by Kyo.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously

"Getting something…" she said anxiously

"What exactly?" he asked

"My clothes…" she said embarrassed

"….." he was shocked, "Well, what are you wearing then?"

"My underwear!" she said as she started walking then quickened her pace.

Finally she had reached the room. She took off her robe, not being cautious, and looked for her singlet and bed pants.

Kyo walked past the door and stopped to see if she was finished.

"….." he was speechless, as he looked at her beautifully carved body. Slender, athletic… Her skin looked smooth and soft.

Aila turned around to walk to her bed, "….." she was shocked to see that he was staring at her the whole time. "WHAT THE FUCK? Have you no respect for the privacy of young women?"

He turned around, "I do sleep in this room too, you know!"

Aila put her singlet and bed pants on, "I'm Finished!"

"Good" he said swiftly, and then whispered in her ear, "By the way. Nice underwear!"

She froze; little did she know she was wearing cutesy, bonds underwear with orange, black and white kittens. She looked at the top of her underwear, "He he, yeah…" she said embarrassedly, while she blushed.

It had been another eventful day for Aila. She sat on her bed, with her phone on msn and chatted to Miyuki what had happened with Kyo…

Aila Sakura Mai: He was staring at me the whole time…

Miyuki May: Serious? What did you say when you found out?

Aila Sakura Mai: Dead Serious, I said 'WHAT THE FUCK! Have you no respect for the privacy of young women?'

Miyuki May: Then what?

Aila Sakura Mai: Then he turned around and said 'I do sleep in this room too, you know!'

Miyuki May: Do you think he saw your piercing and tattoo?

Aila Sakura Mai: Maybe? But he didn't say anything about it. He just complimented my underwear.

Miyuki May: Ah, okay. Which underwear?

Aila Sakura Mai: Kitty underwear!

Miyuki May: Cute, (:

Aila Sakura Mai: Yeah. Well I'm gonna go to sleep. See you in the morning, xxx

Miyuki May: Kay. Night, xxx

Aila closed msn and put her phone under her pillow.

"Who were you texting?" Kyo asked

It was sudden, so Aila was startled when he said that, "I wasn't texting, I was on msn…' she said softly, "Talking with Miyuki…"

"Hmm… Okay" he replied

Aila went to sleep fast. She dreamt of her worse fear… Spiders!

In a rush she woke up and was terrified. Usually, Miyuki would sleep in her bed when she had a nightmare, but she wasn't going to wake Miyuki up!

She crawled over to Kyo bed. She remembered that in situations like this she had to use MOE! Aila put on her cutest face as she tapped the orange haired boy on the shoulder.

"Kyo Kyo" she said cutely, "Can I sleep in your bed?"

"HUH?" he answered, he was half asleep

"I had a bad dream!" she said cutely "Can I?"

"Mmm." He said

"Yeah?" she said curiously, yet cute

"Mmm." He said again

"Okay!" She agreed happily

She got into the orange haired boy's bed and snuggled next to him, with her back facing him. He put his arms around her waist. She froze, and then moved closer to him. She then drifted into a luxurious dream of her and Kyo.

When she awoke, his head was on her neck and his arms were still tucked around her waist.

'_Wow, I wasn't dreaming. This is a dream come true~'_ she thought happily

He soon woke up, "Morning sleepy-head" she said in a cute, moe voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm" He replied

"You said that last night too!" she said

As soon as she said that he woke up completely, "Why are you in my bed? Why I am cuddling you? What's going on?"

"Well, I had a nightmare and I asked you if I could sleep in your bed, and you said 'Mmm' so I thought that meant yes. After I got into your bed, you started cuddling me, so yeah."

"….. Well, you're a nice pillow, you know that?" he replied changing the subject. She knew that he enjoyed her sleeping in the same bed as him. He'd be lucky if it happened again, which it was bound to anyway

"You loved it!" she teased

"Yeah, I did actually!" he replied, as he blushed. Luckily for him, Aila didn't see it happen.

Aila's face went as red as it had ever been, _'Wow, he just admitted that he loved me sleeping next to him… He's sooo cute!'_ she thought dreamily

Just as Kyo tightened the embrace, Miyuki walked in to wake Aila up, "Uh, this is bad timing. I'll come back later!"

As Aila sat up, you could see her kitten patterned brassiere. Kyo was still lying down.

Yuki then went to wake them up, "… Um, you look like a couple that have just hooked up!" he said half laughing

Kyo sat up a bit,

"Really, I think so too" Aila said with bliss, as she hugged Kyo.

Yuki laughed as, Kyo blushed some more.

* * *

**Aila Sakura Mai Sohma.. xx**

**I love you, you love me. please and thankyou for reviewing me!**


End file.
